1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a crystal manufacturing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The CZ method is known as a technique for manufacturing crystals like single silicon crystals. In the CZ method, melt level fixed control is used to keep the thermal environment of the solid-liquid interface.
Under that control, lifted height of the seed axis is assumed to be the grown length of the crystal, and pulling conditions of the crystal are determined from the assumed length.